La rébellion incarnée
by Frozen Ryuko
Summary: Il a suffi d'un accident dans cet hovercraft qui nous emmenait aux Hunger Games. La fille du feu nous aide à échapper au Capitole. Officiellement, nous sommes morts, officieusement, nous ne le sommes pas. Katniss n'est pas une rebelle, elle est la rébellion. Cato x Katniss
1. Prologue

_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes et bienvenue sur cette nouvelle fiction !_

_Aujourd'hui, et comme j'ai soudainement eu de l'inspiration, je vous propose ce début de fiction qui sera un Cato/Katniss, je préviens déjà._

_Donc, vous êtes sur le prologue. Je n'aurais pas de rythme de publication pour cette fiction._

_J'espère que vous allez apprécier._

* * *

**Point de vue de Cato**

Le jour pour lequel je suis venu au monde est enfin arrivé. Je suis le second à m'installer dans cet hovercraft, dans le fond, face à une gamine qui ne doit pas avoir seize ans. Je ne me rappelle même pas son district. Je sais juste qu'elle risque de mourir dès le début. Je sens que le sang va couler à flots. Les tributs rentrent les uns après les autres. Clove est l'avant-dernière à s'installer. On l'a placée à mon exact opposé, tout près de la porte par laquelle nous sommes entrés. La fille du feu est à côté de ma partenaire de district. Cette fille… Comment diable a-t-elle pu obtenir un onze à l'évaluation ? Je pensais que mon tour de force serait assez impressionnant pour me laisser la meilleure note. Sa carrure frêle ne lui donne aucune chance. Statistiquement, il est impossible qu'elle ait pu faire une prestation, aussi ahurissante soit-elle, avec une seule arme. Intérieurement, je fulmine, j'ai une telle envie de lui montrer ma rage. Elle m'a déjà volé la vedette à la parade, maintenant aux entrevues.

J'entrevois ma camarade qui cherche spontanément un couteau sur elle. Elle se retient d'étrangler cette fille et n'aurais aucun mal à le faire, d'ailleurs. Ils n'ont pas idée de les avoir mises l'une à côté de l'autre. Toutefois, ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça, Clove sera sur les nerfs et tentera de la tuer une fois dans l'arène. Ce sera sa cible numéro un. Et elle n'a jamais raté une seule de ses cibles. Que lui ai-je promis, déjà ? Qu'elle pouvait l'assassiner si elle offrait du spectacle. Et elle le fera. Ce doit être la seule condition pour laquelle je l'autorise à me prendre mon gibier.

Une assistante du Capitole me bloque la vue en se plantant devant moi. Elle décide de ne pas prendre en compte mon grognement désapprobateur. À ses risques et périls. Elle m'empoigne fermement mon bras droit afin d'y implanter mon mouchard. J'ai entendu dire que cette puce est aussi capable de capter les battements du cœur et de déterminer si oui ou non, la personne est encore en vie. J'ai toujours voulu voir si quelqu'un avait l'audace de se blesser ou de profiter d'une plaie bien placée pour le retirer. La personne devient alors introuvable, la déclare-t-on morte ? Ou la laisse-t-on vivre en la cherchant désespérément ? La première solution pourrait être un bon plan. Les gamins d'autres districts, soulagés que le colosse du Deux meure, baissent leur garde et se font empaler sur mon épée. Rien que cette pensée est grisante.

L'envie de saisir une arme me traverse de toutes parts, je serre mon poing inconsciemment. Je ne m'en rends compte que quand je vois la fille en face de moi observer ma main, effrayée. Elle essaie de cacher ses tremblements. Je lui lance un regard interrogatif, histoire qu'elle accroche le mien, puis me replace correctement face à elle. Je la dissuade de détourner les yeux, fait mine de l'examiner et relève le coin droit de mes lèvres dans un rictus moqueur. Ou mesquin peut-être. Dans tous les cas, elle a l'air de vouer une admiration pour le plafond, tout à coup.

Insuffler la peur dans les entrailles est pour moi, l'une des meilleures sensations. Les voir fuir, jusqu'à ma simple vue, m'amuse au plus haut point. Les contempler se tortiller sur eux-mêmes, tentant d'oublier que je ne suis pas loin. Les deviner, entrain de prier pour que leur plateforme se tienne le plus loin possible de notre petit groupe. Je n'appréhende même pas le moment où je devrais me retrouver avec mes vêtements tachés du sang des autres carrières. Faire plaisir à ces dindons du Capitole qui ne cessent de parier à tout va sur nos têtes. De toutes manières, j'ai toutes mes chances, surtout que la gloire et la reconnaissance me tendent les bras. Au corps-à-corps, seul celui du Onze serait capable de me tenir tête. Ou peut-être celui du Douze. À l'épée en revanche, il est clair que personne ne m'arrive à la cheville.

La lumière s'éteint sans prévenir alors que l'engin s'ébranle. Les néons au-dessus de nous émettent une faible intensité, juste ce qu'il faut. Rien de plus. Les deux Pacificateurs se placent respectivement près de la porte par laquelle nous sommes venus, et devant l'autre, à ma gauche, qui doit mener à l'avant de l'hovercraft. Tous les tributs sont collés à leur dossier tandis que je reste appuyé sur mes avant-bras. La position est bien plus confortable que de se tenir droit. La sensation du vol est similaire à celle du train qui nous a menés au Centre de Transformation. Nous sentons à peine le déplacement. Le silence se fait pesant. Personne ne parle, pas à ses futurs adversaires. À ses futurs bourreaux.

Une violente secousse se fait sentir.

Je me retiens fermement aux accoudoirs, manquant de basculer en avant. Je jette un œil autour de moi, les autres semblent aussi étonnés, si ce n'est plus. Les hommes de main du Capitole semblent se concentrer. Ils doivent recevoir des instructions à partir d'une oreillette. Après un bref signe de main l'un envers l'autre, ils activent la porte à mes côtés grâce à une clé magnétique, la franchissent, nous laissant magnifiquement bien en plan.

Un second tremblement intervient, d'une ampleur supérieure par rapport au premier.

Cette fois, nous sommes plusieurs à nous renverser en avant et à nous retrouver les quatre fers en l'air. Je perds toute crédibilité. J'ai l'impression de ressemble à une tortue coincée sur sa carapace. J'inspire longuement et me retourne. Je me redresse comme je peux, ayant le temps de voir ceux qui ont d'assez bons réflexes se retenir à tout ce qui reste immobile. Qu'est-il encore entrain de se passer ?

Et les Pacificateurs qui ne reviennent pas.

Décidément, aujourd'hui ne s'annonce pas aussi bien que ce j'avais prévu. Clove m'interpelle depuis son siège, où elle est encore agrippée. Je la rejoins tant bien que mal, rampant au possible, et me relève avec difficulté. Les plus jeunes se mettent à crier et à pleurer à s'en casser la voix. La seule de leur âge qui reste calme dans cette joyeuse bande est cette fille, Rue, je crois. L'écureuil de service, comme j'aime bien l'appeler. Je l'ai vue grimper à un arbre artificiel pendant les trois jours d'entraînement. Elle est furtive et silencieuse, il faut la chercher en hauteur. De plus, sa petite taille la dissimule plutôt bien. Elle reste presque stoïque devant ce capharnaüm.

« C'est normal ça ? Tu as été prévenu de ce qu'il se passe, là ? m'interroge Clove.

- Pas du tout. Je n'ai pas l'impression que rester ici va beaucoup nous avancer. »

Seulement, il n'y a que deux sorties possibles, interdites et barricadées. Nous ne pouvons rien faire, nous sommes en situation d'impuissance. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive lorsque tout le monde se retrouve propulsé vers le fond, sans exception cette fois-ci. S'en suit un concert de gémissements et de plaintes. Marvel, Glimmer et Clove écartent rageusement ceux qui leur sont tombés dessus. Personnellement, tout le monde s'est déjà éloigné de moi.

L'hovercraft tangue de plus en plus, nous envoyant dans toutes les directions possibles et imaginables. Il se retourne complètement alors qu'une alarme s'enclenche, prouvant le fait qu'il y a bien un problème. Comme si nous ne l'avions pas remarqué. S'ils pouvaient venir nous aider à tenir debout, ce serait déjà plus utile. Subitement, nous ressentons la vitesse de l'appareil qui a l'air de vraiment commencer à accélérer. Les hurlements redoublent, je me maîtrise pour ne pas les menacer de se la fermer.

Nous sommes de nouveau projetés vers l'avant, près de la place que j'occupais un peu plus tôt. Quand tout allait encore pour le mieux. Le bruit devient insupportable. Les crissements des machines, mêlés aux pleurs et à la sirène m'empêchent de me concentrer un minimum. Je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles et fais mon possible pour garder le peu de calme qu'il me reste. Celle du Douze reste scotchée à son partenaire de district.

Un bruit plus fort et sourd me parvient. Tous mes sens s'en retrouvent brouillés. Une migraine s'impose à moi. L'hovercraft s'écrase. Tout prend feu, tout explose. Les corps s'effondrent. Les enfants meurent. La fumée me provoque une quinte de toux incontrôlable. Mon corps me brûle. Je ne perçois plus rien. Clove tente de se cramponner à mon tee-shirt. Elle lâche prise. La fille du feu est debout, elle n'a pas l'air très amochée. Elle évacue des flammes les personnes qui respirent encore. Mes paupières se ferment d'elles-mêmes. Je sens quelque chose me soulever. Je suis incapable de bouger.

Je vais vraiment mourir, ici et maintenant ?

* * *

_Alors ? Verdict ? À continuer ou non ?_


	2. Le destin n'est pas forcément tracé

_Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! _

_Tout d'abord, je ne pensais pas que ce prologue aurait ce "succès" si je puis dire. Je remercie Guest (il y en a deux, je ne sais pas si il s'agit de la même personne...), Worz, Lilianna Odair, Manollina, David, Pims10 et ._

_Je vous publie ce chapitre, je n'aime pas vraiment le début mais la suite me plaît pas mal. Vous risquez de trouver ça long mais c'est nécessaire._

_Peut-être qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre pendant un bout de temps, étant donné que j'ai des examens blancs la semaine qui vient._

_J'ose espérer que vous apprécierez la suite !_

* * *

**Point de vue de Cato**

J'émerge, dans un état proche de la transe. Je ne distingue qu'une tache blanche et un son proche du bourdonnement. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache la peau, lentement, douloureusement. Mes paupières se rouvrent. Ma vue est un peu moins affectée qu'auparavant et mon ouïe commence à retrouver un petit peu de sa finesse. Je secoue la tête, assez mollement, ne voulant pas me donner le tournis. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi dans une forêt assez dense, dont les arbres camouflent entièrement le ciel. La lumière passe faiblement à travers l'épais branchage, n'agressant pas mes yeux. Je roule sur le dos. Ou plutôt, je tente de rouler sur le dos. Une paire de bras minces me coince, bloquant tous mes mouvements. Je soupire en baisse le regard jusqu'au corps qui dort paisiblement, pelotonné contre moi. Je réprime le hoquet de surprise qui me prend. Je secoue l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Clove… Clove ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? »

Elle ramène ses jambes sur sa poitrine, dans un geste d'auto-défense. Ou essaie-t-elle simplement de me faire comprendre de la laisser dormir. Je ne cesse pour autant de l'appeler, usant du peu de mes cordes vocales valides. Et je suis sensé être un carrière, avec une voix qui porte sur trois mètres au maximum ? Elle lève son regard vers moi, penche la tête sur le côté, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Ayant réalisé, tout du moins ce que je lui ai dit, elle s'écarte vivement, se passant la main sur le visage. Elle me fixe à nouveau et secoue la tête négativement, non, ce n'est pas un rêve.

« Tu m'expliques ? me demande-t-elle.

- Tu étais endormie contre mon corps de rêve et tu refusais obstinément de me voir partir, je lui réponds, taquin.

- C'est pas ce que j'entendais pas là… On est où ? questionne-t-elle, lassée.

- Aucune idée. »

La dernière chose de je me souviens est d'un bruit insoutenable. Et d'un portrait chaotique. Ma mémoire ne voit pas plus loin que ça. Je fais part de mes souvenirs à Clove qui n'a pas l'air d'en savoir plus que moi. Alors que je me lève pour aller inspecter les environs et trouver un peu d'eau, une douleur fulgurante me rappelle à l'ordre. Je me rassois immédiatement et grimace de douleur. Je soulève le vêtement que j'ai sur le dos et admire la magnifique entaille qui me traverse le poitrail. À m'observer avec plus d'attention, je suis couvert d'ecchymoses un peu partout. J'ai apparemment rouvert la blessure sur mon torse, vu la torture que j'ai l'impression de subir. J'entends des pas précipités derrière moi et une voix fluette crier.

« Ils se sont réveillés ! Et ils n'ont pas l'air dans un bon état... »

Elle ne croit pas si bien dire. Je me retourne et vois celle du Onze, qui ne doit pas être en forme. Elle a sa peau noircie un peu plus que normalement. Des dépôts de fumée restent visibles. De la fumée… L'incendie, l'hovercraft, les Hunger Games. Tout me revient. Je me rends rapidement compte que nous sommes en contrebas par rapport au reste de la forêt, plus loin, le chemin remonte aussi. Elle se dirige vers moi, méfiante. Elle n'a pas l'air d'oublier que je reste un redoutable carrière. Elle s'approche lentement et me demande si je suis capable de me lever. Je hausse un sourcil, interrogateur et me redresse maladroitement sur mes deux jambes. Je fais un effort surhumain afin de ne pas me dérober. Rien que rester debout me demande un concentration à toute épreuve.

Elle m'explique que nous devons rejoindre l'autre partie, d'où elle est venue. C'est une blague ? Elle espère vraiment que je puisse y arriver ? Je me décide à ne pas la contrarier pour le moment, cette partie de réflexion de mon cerveau étant en cours de démarrage. Clove se tord de douleur sur le sol, la gamine lui dit simplement d'attendre. La petite me soutient péniblement, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je n'y avais pas fait attention, mais des hématomes recouvrent son visage dans sa totalité. Dans sa fuite, elle a dû se cogner aux restes de l'hovercraft. Elle doit se douter de la chance qu'elle a d'avoir survécu à l'impact. Moi-même je suis conscient du mien, je n'ai aucune idée de comment quelqu'un a réussi l'exploit de me transporter loin des décombres alors qu'on pouvait me comparer à un poids mort. Surtout, qui a eu l'audace de me venir en aide ? J'étais aux portes de la mort, à quelques minutes de ne plus être une menace pour personne. Et eux m'ont sauvé.

J'arrive à me traîner en haut de cette butte, que je haïrai pour le restant de mon existence. Je l'aurais escaladée en dix secondes maximum si j'étais au top de ma forme. J'ai la surprise de voir que Joli-Cœur – surnom stupide que ma partenaire de district a donné au garçon du Douze – est en vie. Quel bonheur de le retrouver ! Qu'aurais-je fais s'il avait péri ? Une fête pour célébrer son enterrement peut-être ? Sans aucun doute.

Si j'en crois les brûlures sur ses bras, je suppose que c'est lui qui a dû m'évacuer. Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas laissé brûler ? Il me regarde furtivement et redescend chercher Clove. Celle-ci n'a pas bougé, ses jambes ne doivent pas le lui permettre, pour le moment. Il passe un bras sous les siens, place son second au creux de ses genoux et la soulève avec une facilité déconcertante. J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas ce qu'i gagner. Il nous rattrape, Clove tentant vainement de trouver un positionnement qui ne lui ferait plus sentir ses blessures. L'écureuil – la fille du Onze – essaie de descendre un petit peu et me tend la main, que je puisse m'y tenir. Je la lui repousse, un peu trop gentiment à mon goût.

« Ça ira, je marmonne. »

Elle capitule assez tôt et disparais aussi vite qu'elle n'est apparue. Je me tords en arrière tout en descendant la pente raide. Joli-Cœur préfère équilibrer son poids au mieux. Il se laisse presque glisser, comme s'il faisait du snowboard. Il ordonne fermement à Clove d'arrêter de gigoter. C'est bien la première fois que je la vois obéir à un ordre. Elle grommelle bien fort, histoire de montrer qu'elle ne le fait pas de bonté de cœur. Je ne peux retenir un rire, elle se venge aussitôt.

« Alors, Cato, tu vas y arriver ? s'enquit-elle.

- C'est vraiment gentil à toi de t'intéresser à moi et de t'inquiéter, mais ça ira, merci, je grince. »

Elle se renfrogne, jamais elle n'aura la chance d'acquérir mon sens de la répartie. Elle sait quand elle doit se la fermer et ne rien répliquer. Je suis de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, et ça, ce n'est jamais bon pour personne. Je ne contrôle que la moitié de mes sens, si quelqu'un me surprend par derrière, même s'il s'agit de Clove, mon poing se fera un plaisir de se manifester. Je pense que personne ne veut avoir affaire à moi, en plein délire. J'en aurais presque de la peine pour ceux du Centre d'entraînement qui se sont forcés à me supporter malgré mes crises de folie. Aucun d'eux ne m'a tourné le dos, j'ai crains de devoir vivre ça aux Hunger Games et de mal le prendre. Je me suis toujours dit que non, de toute façon, ça ne me ferait rien. Que c'était juste le destin qui m'avait choisi cette voie.

Je dérape et me retrouve en bas en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Mon égo prend un sacré coup, c'est temps-ci. Clove rejette la tête en arrière et se permet d'exploser de rire comme jamais. Je marmonne, mécontent de la tournure que prennent les évènements. J'allais franchir un obstacle de la vie purement et simplement. Il a fallu que l'hovercraft ait un problème, bien évidemment.

Je me redresse et boite jusqu'à une clairière entre les arbres, qui ne semble pas se situer à découvert. Je ne peux nier la beauté de l'endroit, je l'aurais peut-être proclamée, dans d'autres circonstances. Mais là, ce n'est pas le moment.

« Tiens, j'osais espérer qu'il serait mort, siffle une voix derrière moi. »

Heureusement que je n'ai pas d'épée sous la main, autrement, sa tête joncherait déjà à plusieurs mètres de son pauvre corps de fillette. J'ai le bonheur de voir que la fille du feu n'a pas succombé, elle non plus. En même temps, se faire vaincre par son propre élément aurait été une fin pitoyable. Je réplique par une autre pique :

« Je me disais exactement la même chose. Je me suis fais de faux espoirs, à ce que je vois, je la toise, rieur.

- Je remarque que tu as quelques neurones qui n'ont pas grillés, ce sera déjà ça de gagné, médite-t-elle.

- Tu tiens franchement à mourir ? Je suis sûr que la visite d'un cercueil te serait bénéfique, je susurre.

- Ne t'engage pas là-dedans Cato, j'ai un avantage considérable sur toi et ta petite bande. »

Depuis quand a-t-elle appris à me répondre comme ça ? Je ne relève sa dernière phrase qu'après l'avoir traitée de tous les noms de volatiles qui me soient venus à l'esprit.

« Ceux du Un sont encore en vie ? je m'étonne, un peu trop vivement.

- Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que le nombre de survivants ne s'élève qu'à neuf. Quoique, ça ne te dérange pas, tu serais capable de tomber en adoration devant un cadavre… m'explique-t-elle, fière d'elle. »

C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Je l'attrape au niveau de la gorge et la plaque violemment sur le sol. Qu'elle se fiche de moi dans cette posture, elle m'implorera vite le fait de la laisser en vie. Je m'appuie de tout mon poids sur ses bras et son ventre, elle est incapable de faire un geste. Il serait si facile de lui briser la nuque… Juste un mouvement… Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps que deux bras m'empoignent par la taille – je crois – et me lancent à trois mètres de la fille du feu. Lorsque mes paupières se rouvrent, j'aperçois Joli-Cœur planté devant elle, semblable à une furie. C'est la première fois qu'il me paraît _légèrement _menaçant.

« N'essaie même pas de recommencer Deux, tu le regretteras amèrement, me crache-t-il au visage.

- On est jaloux, Douze ? Ce que tu peux être susceptible… je me désole. »

Il reprend une posture normale et aide sa partenaire à se relever. Plus stéréotype que cette scène, tu meurs. Voler à sa rescousse ne va pas l'aider à avoir des sentiments en retour, s'il ne simulait pas aux entrevues. Jouer la comédie à ce point me semble irréalisable, même pour moi. Rien que penser me déclarer... J'arrive à me dégoûter tout seul.

Les geais moqueurs se mettent à chanter une mélodie à quatre notes.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils reprennent le même air, ni qui a pu leur servir de modèle. Les deux du Douze se lancent un regard entendu et celle que j'ai manqué de peu d'étrangler quelques instants plus tôt se redresse et part en courant. Clove claudique jusqu'à moi, je lui sers d'appui, sa jambe droite est salement endommagée. Elle ne va pas pouvoir marcher comme avant pendant un bon moment.

« C'est quoi leur problème, sérieusement ? se demande-t-elle à elle-même. »

J'hausse les épaules, la soulevant légèrement du sol. Elle trouve un point ou se soutenir, afin de ne pas s'écrouler comme une poupée de chiffon. Joli-Cœur ne pipe plus mot depuis que sa dulcinée s'en est allée je-ne-sais-où. Il fixe le point par où elle est partie, tapant du pied, impatient. Un cri retentit alors.

« Victoire ! On a trouvé de l'eau ! »

Cette voix, c'est celle de l'Écureuil. Elle s'élance près de nous, avec plusieurs grandes feuilles à la main. Elle en tend une à chacune des personnes présentes aux alentours. Elle me jauge du regard et me fait signe de m'asseoir. Cette petite n'a pas peur que je lui saute à la gorge, ma parole ! Elle m'approche avec le plus de naturel possible. Clove soupire de contentement. Si elle voulait se reposer, elle n'avait qu'à de manifester. Rue… J'ai du mal à les appeler par leurs prénoms eux… Me pose dans les mains une de ces feuilles et en fait de même pour ma coéquipière. C'est bien de l'eau, la transparence ne me laisse pas de doute là-dessus. Et si ce n'en est pas, je m'en contrefiche, ma gorge est trop sèche pour que je puisse raisonner comme ça. J'avale tout le contenu qu'elle m'a offert. Le peu suffit à me désaltérer, j'aide Clove à boire. À ce que je vois, il faudra qu'elle demande de l'assistance pour presque tout.

« Cato ! Cato ! Dieu merci, tu es vivant ! s'émerveille quelqu'un avant de me tomber littéralement dessus. »

La folle s'écrase contre ma blessure et me fait hurler. Faire attention, ce n'est pas si compliqué quand même. Glimmer se redresse, à moitié assise sur moi. Je lui crache de se dégager au plus vite si elle ne veut pas que mon poing atterrisse dans son petit minois. Elle fait mine d'être offusquée, ce qui m'énerver au plus haut point, et se relève. Marvel retient un rire derrière elle, ce n'est pas la première fois que je l'envoie voir ailleurs comme ça. Cette fille pense que je suis sa propriété privée et ne se gêne en rien pour me le montrer. Arrivera un jour où ses quatre vérités lui tomberont dessus, peut-être cessera-t-elle avec cette manie.

Nous sommes sept à être rassemblés ici. Je ne vois pas qui d'autre a pu survivre. Le colosse du Onze, très certainement, Rue ne donne pas l'impression d'être en deuil. Clove continue de bougonner et de pester contre Glimmer. Je crois que je lui suis tombé dessus lorsque cette harpie m'a attaqué. Glimmer fait voler ses cheveux au vent, dans un geste théâtral parfaitement cliché, et s'en retourne rouspéter dans son coin. Et moi qui traitais l'Écureuil de gamine…

« Où sont Tresh et Finch ? Questionne l'Écureuil en question.

- Ils sont partis voir si des baies poussent dans le coin. Je leur ai dit de revenir avant que la nuit ne tombe, lui répond Joli-Cœur. »

J'ai bien compris que ce sont ceux du Douze qui mènent la totalité des opérations. Ils sont, à première vue, moins blessés que nous autres. Je ne les ai pas vus se prendre des débris pendant l'explosion, ils n'ont pas été bien touchés. Leurs seules brûlures n'ont dû être causées que par le fait qu'ils sont repartis chercher les survivants. Je n'ai pas l'esprit à leur demander pourquoi ils nous ont épargnés, pas pour le moment. Si j'adresse encore la parole à la fille du feu, je vais sûrement être injurié par son toutou. Si ce n'est pas pathétique, le comportement qu'ils ont l'un envers l'autre. Ce mec fait tout pour la protéger mais elle l'ignore royalement.

Les quatre notes des geais moqueurs retentissent à nouveau, plus graves cette fois-ci.

Je ne sais pas ce d'où ces oiseaux tiennent cette mélodie mais qu'ils arrêtent de la chanter à tue-tête, par pitié… Je commence à avoir la migraine, mon esprit me joue des tours. Mes jambes me lâchent, je m'écroule à terre, ma tête entre mes mains. J'ai bu, pourtant. Je ne dois pas avoir récupéré la moitié de mes capacités. Clove me tire les cheveux, assurément parce que je l'ai laissé tomber. Ce n'est pas le moment de m'énerver, j'ai les nerfs à vif aujourd'hui. Je lui flanque un coup de coude à l'aveuglette, qui, si j'en crois la résistance de son corps, doit lui arriver vers la clavicule. Elle pousse un cri aigu et m'assène un claque sur le crâne. Ça a pour effet de faire trembler la terre encore plus qu'avant, merci Clove ! Alors qu'elle va réitérer son attaque, je lui saisis fermement le bras et la plaque au sol, sans qu'elle ne puisse se défendre. Par mes prunelles, je lui fais rapidement comprendre de ne plus recommencer. Elle acquiesce tandis que je la libère.

Les deux derniers survivants, celui du Onze, comme je le pensais, et la fille du Cinq il me semble, reviennent, les bras chargés. Avec la rousse, si je distingue bien, nous ne devrions pas avoir trop de mal à survivre – en supposant qu'ils ne veulent pas nous laisser agoniser pour leur bon plaisir. Lors des trois jours d'entraînement, elle est restée exclusivement dans la partie survie. Elle travaillait sur les plantes comestibles, les poisons, et a cherché quelques astuces pour faire un feu ou trouver des éléments dans la nature. Après la première journée, je n'ai pas trouvé indispensable de continuer à manier l'épée, j'en ai profité pour regarder quelques tributs, comme elle.

« Ça regorge de myrtilles dans le coin ! Les feuilles pourront être tressées pour garder un peu de la chaleur corporelle, la nuit, explique le gars du Onze.

- Parce que tu sais tresser des feuilles ? s'étonne l'Écureuil.

- Moi non, mais Finch m'a assuré qu'elle pouvait y arriver, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle approuve en silence et dépose leur butin. Ils ont déposé les fruits dans les feuilles – qui, ma foi, ressemble à celles présentes sur les palmiers – pour les ramener jusqu'ici. Effectivement, la quantité de baies qu'ils ont déniché n'est pas à négliger, il est vrai que nous ne sommes pas dans les Jeux. Ici, ça peut être trouvé naturellement, aucun Juge n'est là pour nous compliquer la tâche. Personne n'est capable de nous envoyer des mutations, dont on se demande qui a pu les concevoir. L'Écureuil s'empresse, comme plus tôt, de m'amener de quoi me nourrir. Je la remercie d'un vague mouvement de tête qu'elle seule peut percevoir. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

« Fais attention, Rue. Il pourrait te blesser, l'avertit la fille du feu. »

Je marmotte des insultes qui lui sont destinées entre mes dents. Sérieusement, pour qui se prend-elle ? J'enfourne une poignée de myrtilles, défoulant ma mâchoire.

« Mais non, je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas aussi coriace qu'il n'en a l'air ! s'exclame la gamine. »

Je recrache le peu de nourriture qu'il me restait dans la bouche, c'était soit ça, soit je m'étouffais. Je laisse entendre une exclamation de surprise qui pousse tout le monde au fou rire. Maudits soient les enfants ! Cette fille me regarde avec espièglerie, fière de l'effet qu'elle vient de provoquer. Il va falloir que je la garde à l'œil si je ne veux pas qu'elle se mette à raconter n'importe quoi à tort et à travers.

La chance ne me sourit pas aujourd'hui.

Le soleil commence à dévier, nous avons dû nous réveiller tard dans l'après-midi. Je rejoins les autres carrières, qui se sont tenus à l'écart depuis un moment. Nos capacités ne consistent pas à sympathiser avec les plus faibles. Lorsque je m'assois, Clove me tourne le dos. Elle est encore énervée ? Marvel me nargue, comme quoi je ne fais pas peur à une fillette de douze ans. Je ne trouve rien à redire pour la première fois de la journée, je me tais et fais semblant de vouloir dormir. Ce n'est qu'un demi-mensonge, si je puis dire, je suis vraiment éreinté. Il s'est passé trop de choses pour que mon cerveau puisse tout assimiler.

Alors que je pensais qu'enfin, je pourrais faire un somme, je sens une bouffée de fraîcheur me saisir et me rafraîchir ma blessure. Qui m'a enlevé mon tee-shirt alors que je somnolais ? Je laisse s'échapper un couinement involontaire de ma gorge. Mes yeux cherchent le responsable de cette douleur. Je rencontre les prunelles de la fille du Cinq, occupée à m'appliquer je ne sais quelle plante sur le torse. Elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier le fait que je l'ai dérangée. Une fois son travail terminé, elle me repose mon vêtement sur mes genoux et part vers Clove qu'elle surprend de la même façon que moi. Glimmer et Marvel sont couverts d'herbes en tous genres, eux aussi, et sont appuyés contre un arbre, dormant à poings fermés. La petite troupe campe tranquillement au beau milieu de la clairière, peut-être m'étais-je vraiment assoupi ?

Ma partenaire pousse des grincements de douleur qu'elle tente de camoufler au maximum, mais on voit bien que sa jambe la fait souffrir. Clove a en horreur de montrer, aussi bien ses sentiments que ses émotions, de la sorte. Je suis certain qu'elle souhaiterait s'enfoncer mille pieds sous terre. Finch – j'ai vraiment du mal avec leurs prénoms – termine de recouvrir la plaie de ma coéquipière et nous dit simplement que dès demain, les feuilles pourront faire office de couverture thermique et repart. Des couvertures thermiques, mon œil oui. Je me cale dans l'herbe et ne tarde pas à grelotter. La journée est douce mais les nuits sont vraiment glaciales. Je ne saurais dire depuis combien de temps mes yeux fixent la voûte céleste à travers les branchages. Glimmer et Marvel sont repliés sur eux-mêmes, je ne suis pas sûr que mon poitrail apprécie de ressentir une pression trop violente. Et loin de moi l'idée de vouloir tenter l'expérience.

Je sens mes muscles se contracter à une fréquence de plus en plus rapide. Même si j'étais l'homme le plus fatigué au monde, je ne pourrais pas sommeiller, je tremble vraiment trop. Alors que je me positionne sur mon flanc droit, un corps fragile vient se joindre au mien. J'ai une vague impression de déjà vu. J'entrevois du coin de l'œil, Clove, se collant à moi, évitant consciencieusement ma blessure. Avant que je ne puisse répliquer, elle le fait à ma place.

« Tais-toi, t'en as autant besoin que moi… bafouille-t-elle. »

En seule réponse, je place mon bras gauche au-dessus de sa hanche. Elle a raison, c'est le seul moyen que nous avons de ne pas mourir de froid. Sur ces belles pensées, mes yeux daignent enfin se fermer.

* * *

_Oui, c'est bien un Cato/Katniss, ça n'en a pas l'air, n'est ce pas ? J'ai beaucoup aimé faire les dialogues et j'adore le personnage de Rue, mais je n'oublie pas que c'est une fillette, même si je ne donne pas l'impression de le prendre en compte._


	3. Ces pisteurs sont nos pires ennemis

_Bonsoir, j'ai réussi à vous le terminer, n'est-elle pas belle, la vie ?  
_

_J'en suis plutôt fière, je pense ne pas avoir fait trop de descriptions, ni pas assez. J'essaie de faire participer tous les personnages. _

_L'étape qu'ils vont franchir est importante, quelqu'un l'a déjà devinée, Manoirmalfoys, félicitations !_

_Je remercie également Lilianna Odair, Guest, Worz, Manoirmalfoys et MeriemDjez ! Et bien sûr, tous mes lecteurs silencieux. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, nous changeons de point de vue._

* * *

**Point de vue de Katniss**

Je traverse notre groupe le plus silencieusement possible. Le soleil vient à peine de se lever, il doit être aux alentours de six heures. Plus loin, les carrières dorment encore, et ça m'arrange bien. Vu le bazar qu'ils ont fait hier, ça ne m'aurait pas franchement dérangé qu'ils aient brûlé comme les quinze autres. Tous sont plus insupportables les uns que les autres. Surtout Cato et Glimmer, en fait. Marvel a détendu l'ambiance hier entre Clove et Tresh, sur une broutille débile. Quant à Clove, elle n'est pas en mesure de faire grand-chose, elle laisse le fil du temps se dérouler. Par contre, avec les deux têtes blondes, c'est une autre histoire.

Cato n'a pas arrêté avec ses piques sans intérêt, la veille. Et je pense qu'en lui répondant, j'ai dû l'énerver. Monsieur a failli m'écraser de tout son poids, et m'étrangler, qui plus est. Peeta est intervenu au bon moment. Ce colosse est à surveiller de près. Et je ne parle pas de Glimmer et ses crises d'hystérie… Cette fille est véritablement _folle_ de Cato. Elle a rouvert sa blessure lorsqu'elle s'est littéralement jetée sur lui et a manqué de faire de même avec la sienne. Tout aurait été tellement plus calme sans eux…

Mais non, à cause de je-ne-sais quel caprice, on les a sauvé aussi. Tous les quatre semblaient au bord de l'asphyxie, la fumée s'était très vite répandue. On a dû déplacer d'innombrables décombres qui chutaient, de plus en plus nombreux. Autant dire que ce n'a pas été simple. On a risqué notre vie pour _eux_.

Je m'éloigne de notre campement provisoire. Il va falloir qu'on s'en aille, aujourd'hui. Je ne pense pas que beaucoup d'entre nous y aient pensé, mais nous nous sommes échappés, en quelque sorte des Hunger Games. Accidentellement, certes mais tout de même. C'est une chance que je qualifie d'inouïe. Jamais quelque chose de cette ampleur n'est arrivé. Et peu m'importe ce que les carrières vont dire, ils ne sont pas en état de contester.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillée, Katniss ? »

Je sursaute à cette voix douce, presque un murmure. J'aperçois Finch, qui me fait un petit signe de la main, cachée derrière les arbres. Cette fille est bien plus timide qu'elle n'en a l'air mais quand elle soigne, hors de question de la contredire. Elle connaît tout sur tout des plantes médicinales et des propriétés des fruits. Elle m'a tenu un long discours sur la qualité du sol, comment trouver de l'eau, comment savoir si telle baie est un leurre ou non… Elle est incroyable.

« Et toi alors ? Depuis combien de temps tu es ici ?

- Je préfère me lever à l'aube, c'est une habitude. Puis, même si nous ne sommes pas dans l'arène, les dangers rôdent toujours. »

Elle a raison, personne n'y a fait attention.

« Quel genre ? je demande, intriguée.

- Par exemple, j'ai vu une famille de renards hier, ils sont tout à fait capables de nous attaquer. Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée d'allumer un feu la nuit… »

Je sais que nous avions eu tort. Nous avons réagi par réflexe de survie, il gelait à pierre fendre. La température avait soudainement baissé, nous surprenant tous. Faire un feu s'était offert à nous comme une évidence. Personne n'a vraiment réfléchi aux conséquences, le froid était notre préoccupation première. Nous nous étions rassemblés autour des flammes, mais on aurait facilement pu nous repérer. Cela prouve au moins que nous semblons être assez loin des districts et du Capitole.

« Tu as une idée de ce qu'on va pouvoir faire ? On ne peut pas rester ici indéfiniment… j'explique.

- Même si on bouge, ils nous retrouveront. Je suis sûre qu'ils savent précisément qui est en vie.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? je m'exclame.

- Les mouchards. Tant qu'ils seront dans notre corps, nous n'aurons aucune échappatoire possible. Il faut s'en débarrasser au plus vite.

- Consciemment ? Tu vas vraiment t'estropier ?

- C'est la seule solution, Katniss. Ils nous suivront à la trace, jusqu'à nous retrouver et une fois que ce sera fait…

- … Ils nous enverront dans l'arène, je finis à sa place. »

Encore une fois, elle a raison. Les détails nous échappent vraiment trop… Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous survivront, je m'en rends compte. Il va falloir que nous agissions, et vite. Tant pis si ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde, j'avoue que me faire couper le bras pour m'enlever un bout de ferraille ne m'enchante pas non plus. Cependant, participer aux Hunger Games me décide à accepter cette pensée. Nous devrons attendre que les autres se réveillent pour le leur annoncer. Les réactions ne devraient pas être trop violentes, je pense…

* * *

Une fois tout le monde levé, et Dieu sait que ça n'aura pas été aisé, nous leur expliquons la situation et ce que nous devrons faire. La plupart acquiescent, saisissant le danger que ces indicateurs représentent. Néanmoins, et contrairement à ce que je pensais de lui, Cato se remet à beugler à tout va.

« Non mais vous n'allez pas bien ? Il est hors de question que je laisse faire ça ! braille-t-il.

- Qui nous a foutu une chochotte pareille, sérieusement ? je me chagrine. Un carrière du Deux, dites-moi que c'est une blague. Je ne les imaginais pas comme ça.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, mademoiselle Everdeen, si, dans un élan d'auto-défense, je refuse de me faire mutiler par une inconnue ! ironise-t-il.

- Inconnue qui vous a sauvé, toi et toute ta petite bande. Finch est resté éveillée une partie de la nuit pour surveiller votre bande de gamins ! je hurle, exacerbée par son comportement.

- Je ne fais pas confiance à des imbéciles dans votre genre. Que le Capitole me retrouve, je leur indiquerai votre position. Je leur demanderai de te faire particulièrement souffrir avant de te donner en pâture à des mutations génétiques !

- Tu n'en feras rien, parce que tu vas te laisser retirer ton mouchard, comme tout le monde ici présent, rétorque Peeta calmement.

- Comme si ils allaient aussi se laisser faire ! »

Il se tourne vers les trois Glimmer, Marvel et Clove. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise lorsqu'il s'aperçoit qu'ils ont tous les trois la tête baissée, fuyant son regard.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? Vous n'allez pas vous rabaisser à leur niveau ? s'emporte le blond.

- Écoute, ce n'est pas contre toi, Cato, mais aucun de nous ne s'est porté volontaire… À la base, faire les Jeux n'était pas dans nos intentions. Nous savons juste nous battre, nous sommes entraînés, c'est tout, s'explique Clove. »

À cet instant, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait égorger ses compagnons un par un. Je l'ai rarement vu dans un tel état de colère. On fait moins son malin, quand ses amis ne sont pas derrière à te soutenir, hein ? Je jubile tout de même à cette petite victoire personnelle, non sans remercier mentalement ces trois autres tributs. Cato se masse les tempes, se retenant de faire un massacre et de tuer tout le monde sur place.

« Tu n'es pas craintif du fait qu'on t'ouvre le bras, quand même ? demande innocemment Rue. »

J'allais me précipiter vers elle afin de la tirer hors de portée du Carrière mais celui-ci me devance, sans toutefois la blesser. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur et lui lance un regard noir.

« Ça fait deux fois que tu me fais une remarque comme ça. Il n'y en aura pas de troisième, me suis-je bien fait comprendre, salle gosse ? »

Il se relève, l'empoigne – pas méchamment apparemment, elle n'a pas de réaction, si ce n'est de l'étonnement – par le cou et l'écarte de devant lui. Elle n'a pas intérêt à l'énerver à nouveau. Je ne sais pas si elle fait exprès ou non, je ne la connais pas assez. De toutes manières, elle a du cran pour annoncer ce que tout le monde se disait, à haute voix. Cato commence à s'éloigner.

« On peut savoir où tu vas ? je hurle dans sa direction.

- Vous comptez vous exposer en plus de votre plan débile ? Je suis peut-être moins intelligent que cette fille du Cinq mais être aussi bête serait de me rabaisser à ton niveau, Everdeen, se moque-t-il. »

Une fois que j'aurais construit un arc et des flèches, ce garçon va comprendre sa souffrance. Suivant ce conseil – auquel nous avions déjà pensé, en passant – nous nous enfonçons dans la forêt à une vitesse digne d'un escargot. Clove n'était pas en état de marcher et Cato fulminant sur nos remarques, la brune a dû se rabattre sur Marvel pour la porter. Et il est bien moins costaud que son congénère blond, il avance donc moins vite mais ne se plains pas. Finch taille un bout de bois en pointe, étant donné que nous n'avons pas de couteau sous la main. Arrivés dans une zone rocheuse, elle nous fait signe de nous arrêter. Elle pose son bras à plat contre une pierre, détend ses muscles au maximum et s'entaille la peau. Elle grimace de douleur mais ne dit rien. Une fois la coupure faite toute en longueur, elle appuie minutieusement pour sentir où se trouve l'endroit bosselé, nous explique-t-elle. Une fois trouvé, elle évite consciencieusement ses veines et enfonce son couteau improvisé un peu plus en profondeur. Lorsqu'elle se sent buter, elle saisit le mouchard entre deux doigts et le retire lentement, sans se précipiter.

Autant dire que ça doit faire un mal de chien.

Elle jette le bout de ferraille à terre et l'écrase, demandant à Tresh de couper une partie de sa manche. Une fois ceci fait, elle bande vite sa plaie. Rue revient quelque secondes plus tard, ramenant de l'eau, qui aidera à désinfecter un minimum. Finch fait minutieusement couler le liquide sur son bras après avoir desserré le tissu. Une coulée de sang y reste, rosie maintenant. Le mouchard est-il vraiment si loin dans la chair ?

Peeta, Rue et Tresh sont les prochains à passer. Ils ne laissent échapper que de vagues gémissements de douleur et la plus jeune laisse quelques larmes couler. Je m'avance à mon tour, Peeta à mes côtés. Je place mon bras et attends qu'elle commence. À mon étonnement, elle semble, elle aussi, attendre.

« Détends tes muscles, Katniss. Je ne pourrais pas y arriver si tu les contracte autant. »

Peeta m'exerce une faible pression sur le poignet tout en me le caressant avec le pouce. Si je n'arrive pas à ça, je n'irais pas bien loin. Ayant détourné le regard, je ne reviens à la réalité que lorsqu'elle commence à me sectionner la peau. Je laisse une plainte sortir de ma gorge. Je vois bien que Finch se concentre et essaie de diminuer la douleur mais c'est insupportable. J'aurais bien envie de dire que c'était comme si on me déchirait de l'intérieur, cependant, c'est réellement le cas. Elle est obligée de faire doucement pour ne pas déraper mais ça n'en est que plus douloureux. Lorsque sa peau entre en contact avec ma chair, je pousse un cri involontaire, ressentant une vive souffrance. Elle m'ôte le mouchard, me permettant, à mon tour de me soulager avec de l'eau et un bandage. Et là, ça va être aux Carrières.

On va rire.

Aucun des quatre ne s'avance. Glimmer se place derrière toute la file, craignant certainement le mal que ça peut causer. Cato, voyant que Marvel et Clove ne sont pas plus dévoués qu'elle, s'installe là où j'étais quelques minutes auparavant. Lorsqu'elle commence à lui scinder une partie du bras, il sursaute violemment. Ce n'est pas lorsqu'on se prend une claque dans la figure. La douleur n'arrive qu'après dans ce cas, nous n'avons pas le temps de la sentir. Ici, tout est fait avec une lenteur excessive, la souffrance se propage dans tout le bras. Cato a l'air de le découvrir, je le vois froncer les sourcils plusieurs fois.

Pour Marvel, ça ne prend pas longtemps. Il affiche une mine grave et respire le plus calmement possible, même si ça se laisse entendre. Il se focalise sur son rythme cardiaque. Clove a un peu plus de mal à accepter la douleur. Elle gémit alors que Finch commence à peine à chercher la position de l'indicateur. Contre toutes attentes, Marvel va lui masser l'épaule et lui frôle le dos en caresses régulières. Glimmer hurle tous les noms d'oiseaux et les insultes de son vocabulaire, tout simplement. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de se faire repérer, sa petite personne semblait plus importante.

Après que tout le monde se retrouve un bout de tissu enroulé autour de son avant-bras droit, nous reprenons notre marche. Nous n'avançons pas beaucoup, nous ramassons des baies et nous désaltérons. Les Carrières participent _activement_ à ces tâches, à ma plus grande surprise. Nous avons trouvé une grotte que les années ont certainement creusée. Il n'a pas été aisé de faire descendre Clove sans qu'elle glisse. Avec une jambe et un bras hors-service, elle n'arrive pas à faire grand-chose seule. Elle a même besoin d'aide pour boire, si c'est pour dire.

La température joue des siennes, comme la veille. Tresh repart chercher des plantes médicinales indiquées par Finch qui commence à tresser les feuilles à une vitesse ahurissante. À un moment, Glimmer tente de l'imiter, le résultat n'est pas trop mauvais. La rousse corrige les deux ou trois imperfections en félicitant la blonde qui semble aux anges. Elle prend plaisir à s'investir dans le travail de Finch. J'aide à trier les plantes lorsque Tresh les rapporte, en fonction de leurs propriétés. Elle nous en donne une commune, à manger et en fait avaler une supplémentaire à Clove. Elle doit être la plus touchée de nous. Elle nous applique alors un par un une substance qui ne me dit rien là où elle nous a coupé.

Complètement fatigués par ce qui s'est passé, nous nous couchons, pelotonnés les une contre les autres. Hors de question de refaire un feu, qui plus est dans un endroit humide et presque fermé. Je suis appuyée sur un mur, sur lequel Cato est entrain de se caler. Il ouvre ses bras à Clove qui vient immédiatement s'y réfugier, comme un chat près d'une cheminée. Il la relève un instant, pour que Finch lui étale une autre plante réduite en compote sur ce qui lui traverse l'abdomen. Et il se déplace si facilement avec cette blessure ? Il place Clove correctement, oubliant presque son propre confort, allonge une de ses jambes et ramène l'autre sur son thorax. Il ne tarde pas à s'endormir.

Je ne trouve pas le sommeil, il fait vraiment trop froid. Finch finit de tresser les feuilles et me demande de l'aider à les installer. Je ne réveille pas Rue, ni Glimmer, ni Marvel. Néanmoins, il faut que Cato soit pris d'un soubresaut au moment où je commence à le couvrir. Il va me crier dessus, lorsque je lui intime de se taire en lui montrant les alentours. Il obtempère et entreprend d'améliorer à nouveau l'aisance de Clove en dépit de la sienne. Je lui retiens la main et le dissuade de tout mouvement.

« Je ne repartirais me coucher que lorsque je serais sûre que tu ne t'apprêtes pas à mourir frigorifié.

- Elle en a besoin autant, voire plus que moi.

- Elle est très bien comme elle est. Tu lui sers de bouilloire vivante, là. C'est assez clair ?

- Oui maman, ironise-t-il. »

Il roule des yeux et cherche Morphée où il ne tarde pas à sombrer. Contre toute attente, je m'endors à ses côtés.

* * *

_Bon, ça avance un peu. Les mouchards sont enlevés et le rapprochement entre Katniss et Cato se fait très lentement mais il le faut bien, je veux du réaliste, que diable !_

_Sinon, je crois que Worz m'a mise au Clove/Marvel... ça risque de dériver aussi sur ces deux-là... fière de toi ? C'est ta faute !_

_Voulez-vous autant de description, moins, plus ? Je vous laisse le choix._


	4. Panique et perte de contrôle !

_Bonsoir... Je vais me cacher, c'est ça ?_

_Oui, je sais. Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté mais j'ai mes raisons. J'ai effectué un voyage scolaire d'une semaine et accueilli ma correspondante toute cette semaine._

_Ça avance sans avancer dans ce chapitre, vous verrez. Suite à la demande de Manoirmalfoys, j'ai écris certains passages, vous comprendrez lesquels. _

_Merci à Lilianna Odair, Gaelle, Manoirmalfoys, Me, Worz et Laura pour leur gentil commentaire._

_En seulement un prologue et deux chapitres, j'ai récolté plus de 750 vues, c'est juste... inattendu ! Par contre, peu de personnes laissent une trace de leur passage mais je les remercie quand même de suivre cette fiction._

* * *

**Point de vue de Cato**

Une goutte glisse dans mon cou. Une autre me tombe sur le nez. Je secoue la tête, commençant à en avoir sérieusement assez de l'humidité de cette grotte. Clove sursaute lorsqu'une perle d'eau se faufile entre ses vêtements. Nous n'avons rien de très étanche à porter, juste un tee-shirt on ne peut plus ajusté et un pantalon de l'avant-guerre. La fraîcheur me le rappelle alors que je retire la feuille tressée de sur mes jambes. Faut dire que cette satanée "couverture thermique" comme l'a nommée la fille du Cinq a son efficacité. Everdeen m'a surveillé comme si je n'avais pas plus de trois ans, hier. Cette fille va vite comprendre qui est l'aîné ici.

Clove s'agite en se replaçant au mieux sur mon torse. Notre chaleur corporelle mutuelle a fait que nous n'avons pas tant souffert de la température. Ce qui m'étonne en revanche, c'est de sentir un poids que je peux qualifier de "quasi-inexistant" sur mon flanc gauche.

Mon cri offusqué se répercute contre les parois fragiles sur lesquelles tout le monde dormait. La plupart se réveillent en grognant des paroles incompréhensibles. Je donne une pression sur mon épaule gauche pour en faire se déloger une certaine fille du feu qui n'a rien, mais absolument rien à y faire.

« Je peux savoir ce que ça signifie ? je hurle sans me soucier des autres.

- Je t'en supplie Cato… gueule pas comme ça… pas dès le matin… marmonne Marvel. »

J'attends qu'elle ait repris ses esprits pour réitérer ma question d'un air menaçant. Je crois voir un rougissement presque imperceptible colorer ses joues. Elle se reprend bien vite. Haussant les épaules et ne me donnant aucune explication, elle part se réfugier vers Joli-Cœur. Aucune fierté, ça fait franchement pitié. Je me demande même comment elle a pu se moquer de moi ouvertement hier avec son comportement. Son intolérance frôle un dangereux niveau à partir duquel je ne pourrais pas me retenir de la tuer sur place.

Clove me donne un coup au thorax, prenant bien soin de viser ma blessure, pour me faire comprendre que je n'aurais pas dû la réveiller. En mauvais joueur, je lui assène une tape derrière la tête qui la fait se redresser. Elle se traîne jusqu'à Marvel tout en tentant de m'assassiner du regard. Je lui souris de manière exagérée en reprenant mon air habituel – impitoyable, impressionnant, féroce – par la suite. Le fait de brailler m'a entièrement sorti de mon sommeil. Je me relève, me demandant si la douleur qui m'élance le plus est celle à mon bras ou celle qui me barre la poitrine, et sort de cette foutue grotte qui ne m'attire que des ennuis. Je descends difficilement en contrebas, jusqu'au lac, afin d'étancher ma soif grandissante. N'avoir aucun équipement, pas même une gourde nous complique la tâche. À chaque déplacement, il faut se trouver de nouveaux points d'eau potable au minimum et, éventuellement, de quoi se nourrir. Je ne suis que peu surpris lorsque j'aperçois la rousse du Cinq à quelques mètres, fouillant les buissons.

« Toujours la première debout. Ça t'arrive de dormir ? je demande.

- Seulement quelques heures par nuit, étant donné que vous ne connaissez en rien les propriétés des plantes. Elles sont affectées par le temps. Elles n'agissent pas longtemps, je dois vous les remplacer environ trois fois par nuit.

- C'est impossible, jamais je ne me suis autant réveillé.

- Tu as un sommeil de plomb, ou alors je suis très discrète. »

Ses pupilles émeraude me forcent à me détourner. On m'a toujours dit que soutenir mon regard était impossible, je crois avoir trouvé meilleure que moi dans ce domaine. Je l'aperçois vaguement entasser des herbes et des fruits de différentes couleurs à côté d'elle. Il y en a un sacré paquet, vu comme ça.

« Ça ne nourrira pas la moitié d'entre nous, lance-t-elle soudainement. »

Je rêve où elle est réellement capable de lire dans les pensées de la sorte ? La quantité me paraît pourtant très acceptable. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me suis déplacé vers cette source de nourriture. J'ai une de ces faims…

« Sers-toi, m'assure-t-elle. Et pour que tu te rendes compte, toi, Glimmer, Marvel et Clove mangez pour quatre.

- Pas autant que ça, je lui réponds, vexé.

- Je ne dis pas ça contre vous. Si vous avez effectivement tous été dans un centre d'entraînement comme Marvel l'a confirmé, vos doses de nourriture ont été augmentées au fil des années.

- Tout de même pas à ce point, je réplique.

- Le corps des plus athlétiques est à entretenir. En échange d'un entraînement intensif, il faut une alimentation très variée et calorique. Crois-moi, sinon tu aurais certainement les mêmes muscles qu'aujourd'hui mais la peau te collerait aux os. »

Ce qu'elle dit est totalement plausible, quand on y pense. On ne nous en a jamais parlé mais si ça s'est fait graduellement, nous n'avons pas dû nous en apercevoir. Notre régime alimentaire est habituellement très consistant. Avec un seul repas entre midi et quatorze heures, nous devons facilement pouvoir travailler le maniement des armes jusqu'à vingt-et-une heures.

« Tu ferais mieux de retourner avec les autres et te reposer, on repart aujourd'hui.

- Encore ? je demande, indigné et sérieusement fatigué.

- On doit atteindre le district le plus proche, et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je ne donne pas cher de notre peau s'ils nous retrouvent.

- Ils ne pourront rien nous faire, ils ont besoin de nous pour les Jeux, je réplique.

- Nous avons déjà peut-être eu droit à une annonce confirmant notre décès, après la destruction des mouchards. Imagine une seconde que dans un élan de lucidité, ils décident de vérifier et nous rattrapent. Hors de question que leur système infaillible ait été brisé, certainement pas par des enfants. Leur seule solution sera de faire en sorte que nous mourrions réellement. »

Elle met fin à la discussion avec ces paroles, pour le moins flippantes. Je ne suis peut-être pas le plus intelligent de nous deux mais je réfléchis assez pour dire que ce ne sera pas forcément le cas. Elle retourne à ses occupations, me laissant en plan, une poignée de baies à la main.

Pour rejoindre un district, il faudrait déjà savoir où nous sommes. Certainement pas près du Un et du Deux, aucune montagne à l'horizon. La forêt du Sept est, il me semble, plus grande que ça. Il n'y a presque aucune végétation du côté du Huit. Vers le Neuf, les champs dominent, comme à proximité du Onze. Et apparemment, dans le Douze, les chemins sont moins tracés par l'homme. Par déduction, nous pouvons nous trouver à proximité du Trois, du Quatre, du Cinq, du Six et du Dix. Comme quoi, assister à quelques cours n'a pas qu'un impact négatif…

Je lève les yeux au ciel, sincèrement agacé de la situation présente, avant d'y voir la dernière personne que j'aurais jugée susceptible de grimper à cette hauteur.

L'écureuil de service est perchée à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de ma tête, regardant au loin. Je la hèle, la prévenant du danger, qu'elle doit déjà connaître.

« Oh… Tu t'inquiètes ? me lance-t-elle. »

Cette gamine veut réellement mourir.

« Descends, on en reparlera après, je réponds. »

Elle rit, se décroche du tronc et se met à tomber. Alors que j'allais pour la rattraper – un pur réflexe, je préfère le préciser – ses jambes frêles s'enroulent adroitement autour d'une branche, dans un geste parfaitement calculé. Elle éclate d'un rire cristallin, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire en coin. Elle arrive même à me mettre la honte d'une façon totalement indirecte.

« Tu vois ? Je ne risque rien ! pouffe-t-elle, joyeuse.

- Pas comme si je m'inquiétais… je riposte. »

Je m'éloigne, feignant être vexé. Pas que ce soit simplement du cinéma. Avoir une répartie pareille à cet âge peut-être vachement mauvais pour les personnes qui l'entourent. Cette Rue ne fait pas réellement ses douze ans. Elle est espiègle mais sait se comporter comme une adulte.

Au moment où j'allais remonter chercher les autres – et par autres, j'entends les Carrières – pour le petit-déjeuner, je vois Marvel se débattre avec une racine au sol. Il crie comme jamais. Clove sur son dos serre son cou afin de ne pas lâcher prise sous son fou rire grandissant. Une fois son pied dégagé de « cette stupide branche qui n'avait rien à faire là », Marvel se précipite vers les baies amassées. Glimmer et le reste du groupe ne tardent pas à nous rejoindre.

Le sujet de conversation est très vite lancé. Il faut que nous partions, et pour cela, il faudrait que nous sachions approximativement où nous sommes. En réunissant les connaissances de chacun, nous pouvons être près du Trois, du Quatre et du Dix. Personne ne connait les alentours du Trois et apparemment. Apparemment, la végétation est la même à proximité du Quatre et les fruits sont semblables à côté du Dix.

Nous mangeons en silence. Je me rends vite compte que Finch n'avait pas tort. En observant les autres manger, j'ai l'impression d'être un lion qui n'a pas dégusté quelque chose depuis trois jours.

Nous nous mettons en route quelques minutes après. Nous nous éloignons du sentier tracé, par simple mesure de sécurité. Nous le suivons de loin. Action qui nous fait dériver et tester notre équilibre entre des roches et les nombreux arbres. Le paysage ne cesse de changer, ce qui n'est pas pour nous plaire.

De plus, avec Clove et Marvel, la marche n'est pas vraiment rythmée. Toutes les deux minutes, monsieur se prend le pied quelque part ou quelque chose dans la figure. Il essaie de garder sa stabilité pour ne pas chuter en arrière et tomber sur la fille installée tranquillement sur son dos. Celle-ci ne se préoccupe plus vraiment des cris des autres. Elle a les bras entourés autour du cou du brun, sa tête calée sur son épaule, pépère. J'aurais presque envie de la baffer de part son calme insouciant. Je serais prêt à parier gros qu'elle n'a pas aussi mal qu'elle ne le dit. Finch a dû le remarquer aussi, vu les regards lourds de sous-entendus qu'elle lance à Marvel. Cet abruti s'en fiche.

« Ouah ! Venez voir ! Qu'est ce que c'est ? s'écrie Rue alors que nous débouchons en plein soleil. »

De la poudre dorée, fine et douce recouvre le sol. De l'eau se jette dessus. J'ai déjà vu ce tableau quelque part…

« Nous sommes au Quatre… nous informe Finch. »

* * *

**Point de vue Omniscient**

« Et mes tributs ? Pourquoi sommes-nous enfermés dans ce bâtiment ? hurle un homme à la carrure imposante.

- Du calme Brutus, il doit juste y avoir un problème avec le fonctionnement des portes, voilà tout. Ils vont arranger ça, déclare un autre aux cheveux de bronze.

- Si tu es si intelligent, gamin, explique-nous pourquoi le système de sécurité s'est enclenché et que les portes sont blindées. Ah oui, ce doit être une simple procédure pour nous laisser en sûreté ici. Comme par hasard, ça intervient pile au moment où les oreillettes ne fonctionnent plus ! Finnick, un conseil, n'essaie même pas de faire ton savant. »

Ledit Finnick n'y tient plus, son poing va rencontrer l'abdomen de l'autre vainqueur. Oui, il sait que le Capitole mijote quelque chose et qu'il les bloque pour une bonne raison. Les mentors ont été en contact par oreillette avec leurs deux tributs pendant le trajet menant à l'arène. À un moment cependant, des cris se sont fait entendre, une sirène ; un grésillement a suivi. Puis, plus rien. Ça a été le silence total. Un cliquetis sourd s'est fait entendre dans la salle. La cinquantaine de gagnants présents n'avaient pas saisi tout de suite. Après un moment, Finnick et Johanna s'étaient précipités vers la porte, qui avait été endurcie. Toutes les sorties avaient été bannies. Or, après discussion, jamais cela n'était arrivé. Pour la première fois, ils ont un espoir.

Pour la première fois, le Capitole perd le contrôle de la situation.

* * *

Seneca Crane valdingue entre les différents postes, écrans de contrôle et appels. La situation a fait paniquer tout le monde. Le temps pour que l'hovercraft, ou ce qu'il doit en rester, soit trouvé, les tributs auraient le temps de s'enfuir. Alors qu'il allait décrocher le téléphone à nouveau, le président Snow fait son entrée.

« Crane, que se passe-t-il au juste ? demande-t-il d'une voix grave.

- Il a dû y avoir un dysfonctionnement dans le système de l'hovercraft. Nous avons perdu sa trace après un moment.

- Y a-t-il des survivants ?

- Tout porte à croire que non. La totalité des mouchards n'émettent plus rien. Quelles sont les instructions à ce stade ? »

Snow parait réfléchir avant d'annoncer, sûr de lui :

« Faites divulguer une annonce. Faites-les passer pour morts. Si c'est bien le cas, nous n'aurons aucun souci à nous faire.

- Et si ça ne l'est pas ?

- Je prendrais les mesures nécessaires, ne vous en inquiétez pas. »

Un frisson parcourt l'échine de Seneca. Il n'avait pas accepté le poste de Haut-Juge de bonté de cœur. Il n'y avait pas eu de volontaire, il avait été sélectionné parmi les personnes assez compétentes. Rien qu'imaginer à quel point ces enfants se feraient torturer lui faisait mal. Tous les types de torture qu'ils pourraient leur infliger. Cette punition pour être resté en vie. Il le pense, même si il ne devrait pas.

S'il reste des survivants, qu'ils se cachent au plus vite.

* * *

_Ah ah ! Panique au Capitole ! __Mon Seneca vous plait ? Je l'imagine moins méchant qu'il n'a l'air dans le film, mais il ne va pas être totalement inoffensif non plus.  
_

_Je ne sais pas quand la suite arrivera, je peux assurer que je mets "40ème Jeux de la Faim", mon autre fiction, en pause. Je n'arrête pas d'écrire des drabbles aussi, je vais créer un recueil. _

_Que pensez-vous de Cato ? Légèrement gamin sans toutefois perdre la tête. Et de ma petite Finch ? J'adore ce personnage qui n'a pourtant pas été développé dans le livre._

_Enfin, merci à ceux qui ont lu et qui laisseront une trace de leur passage. À bientôt j'espère !_


End file.
